The Nth Time's the Charm
by LickleSoxy
Summary: River Song knew she'd have to start their relationship at some point. She just didn't expect it to be triggered by something quite so trivial. Eleven/River.


"I'm sorry, what?"

The man gave a quick smile. It was a simple thing, small and open, and trying too hard to be friendly, if she studied it enough. Giving no indication of her suspicion, River let her lips form a twist of innocent confusion, her eyebrows moving gracefully lower into the false, ignorant frown that she had perfected over the years. To Jou, the male alien standing before her, she looked the epitome of a bewildered tourist. She wasn't, because she knew what was coming.

"I w- was wondering how mu- much f- for your friend? He is rather," Jou paused to lick his lips, his smile widening, "blessed with... with the mind he has. I haven't seen intelligence like his in a- a- a _very_ long time."

Jou was very cute. He was tall, broad, with a head of startlingly bright blue hair that any person would be a fool to resist. River had to give the man that, had to acknowledge the man's handsome qualities for what they were. It was a large shame about that stutter, though, but that couldn't be helped. It was rare to find a member of his species that could actually articulate their thoughts into words with no problems in the area of speech. Yet, there was another problem, one much grander than his ability to speak. The stutter was something River could ignore, his desire to buy the Doctor was not.

It didn't help that Jou was the third person on this scrap heap of a planet that had asked that question. Tourists came to the area often, to buy and sell merchandise, and usually the currency was written books or vibrant art. Every now and again, though, inhabitants of this planet would deal in the trade of people, and that was one of the main reasons River avoided the place like it held the plague. The species of the people didn't matter. What the inhabitants held in value, more than anything, was the intelligence of the individual. The fact that this planet had eight, different native species didn't help. River couldn't pick out the aliens that were unsafe among the mass of those who were just visiting.

Trying to hide the fact that the Doctor was probably the single most intelligent being that would ever grace this planet was proving to be extremely difficult. Getting the man to shut up about all the fancy gadgets he found was like trying to will herself to grow younger. It just wasn't possible.

"He's not for sale." The abrupt change of tone and expression made Jou step back in shock. The words were cold, almost possessive.

"W... Why? Are you his mate?"

That was another question that had been asked quite a few times. River found that her smile came easily, though it didn't hold the sweetness of her last one.

"Yes." It would make Jou leave, even though it was technically a lie at this moment in time. For the Doctor, in any case.

She didn't expect the change, didn't expect Jou's features to lower into a hard sneer that twisted his face into something not quite so handsome. Nor did she expect his next words, clear and strong as they were.

"Prove it."

That was one of the most simple things to do, but it would complicate things. River understood this, knew that it could change the relationship she already had with the Doctor. According to her, she was already in a serious relationship with the Time Lord. The fact was, according to the Doctor, they were friends and nothing more. She was still a complete mystery to him, one that would flirt and attract his attention just as something dangerous would begin to happen. In her timeline they were practically married. In his timeline they hadn't even shared a single kiss; yet.

Change had to happen at one point. Being cautious around the Doctor was important, and River had near perfected the amount of 'spoilers' she would acknowledge and give to him. At some point, though, she had to confront the fact that she needed to lead their relationship to the next level in the Doctor's eyes, because he would never do it willingly. Proving to an alien wasn't exactly the best reason to do so, but it was a starting point. Plus, River had had enough of people asking how much she would sell the Doctor for. He was not for sale because he was hers, and it was time to show this world, and him, just who he belonged to.

"Fine, I will." Letting the cheeky grin light up her face as Jou's expression faltered, River drew in a deep breath before turning on her heel and allowing her gaze to search out the man in question. Rolling her eyes when she found him at yet another stand, his hands holding up another strange device that probably wouldn't help fix up the TARDIS, River gave a small shake of her head before proceeding to walk over to him.

She could faintly hear all manner of noises stopping as she made her way towards the Doctor; her presence here and who she was with seemed to be far more known among the inhabitants than she had first realised. How many of those people wanted to come up to her and ask the same question about price? Had they held back due to her subtle actions of possession whenever she was around the Doctor, or had they just been intimidated by how intelligent the Doctor actually was?

Ignoring the men and women around her as they were not important, River continued onwards with her head held high. Confidence was a must, given what she was about to do. The timing could be wrong or right, and whichever it was would determine whether she was about to make or break the greatest relationship she had ever been a part of.

"Lovely piece of machinery, though kind of dull. Too much safety checks required before you can so much as install it. Install it... Now that's a whole different problem. Too many static energies for the basic engine, but extras are needed to attach it to-"

"Um, sir?"

River couldn't help the smile as the Doctor stopped his ramble and threw the metal back from where he had gotten it, a frown on his face as he regarded the woman whose stand it was. She looked mostly terrified, but there was a mix of confusion flowing through her features too.

"Yes?" The woman stared. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm sure someone can find a use for it." Giving her a winning smile, the Doctor twisted on his heel and almost jerked back into the stand as he came face to face with River. Chuckling, River shook her head once again as the Doctor tried to regain his composure, adjusting his tie for no apparent reason other than the fact that it gave his hands something to do while his heart rates slowed back down.

"Scare you, honey?"

"No," he said, pausing only to think it through when River's eyebrow rose. Giving a sigh, the Doctor pursed his lips as he tilted his head slightly and began rubbing his hands together in an almost self conscious gesture. "Well, yes."

The grin the answer produced wasn't voluntary; not that River really cared. Anything to make this situation seem a little less frightening was welcome. Things were going to change either for her or for him. She hoped for the latter.

Not bothering to let the inevitable question of why she had come over to him escape the Doctor's mouth, River tensed her body and flung her arms out to grab his jacket. Before he had even the tiniest hint as to what was happening, River had pulled the Doctor down and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was like nothing she had experienced since the very first kiss she had received from him quite a few years ago. She had never felt so nervous, and all she was doing was standing there kissing a man she had practically exchanged vows with a very long time ago. It was surreal, an oddity, especially considering it was nothing but chaste and held none of the usual passion their kisses did.

Noting that the Doctor was basically staring at her as his body went completely stiff didn't help the situation either, and neither did the string of disappointed curses she could hear flowing from behind her. One of the sighs and grunts she thought, mentally smirking smugly, would be coming from Jou. The knowledge of that alone made her want to laugh hysterically, but she held her sudden desire to dig herself into a hole and hide inside, instead concentrating on the reactions of the man in front of her as she pulled back from him slowly.

The nerves hit her the second she stepped away so they weren't touching anymore. Unwelcome and annoying, the feeling of fear that coursed down her spine, leaving a cold chill in its wake, made her want to scream in anger. This was ridiculous, almost pathetic, yet it felt utterly natural. She was scared of rejection, even though her rational mind was telling her that this was all going to work out and that, yes, even if the Doctor did react with disgust right now, he'd eventually come to like and maybe even love her. Irrationality seemed to have taken over, though, and River was not enjoying it one bit.

The Doctor had still not said or done anything. He hadn't shoved her away with a raged shout, hadn't snatched her back to have another kiss. He was just staring at her, his face a mask of bewilderment as he regarded what she had just done. River didn't know what was worse; standing there under scrutiny feeling the most vulnerable she ever had, or waiting for what she could only guess, from the amount of time it was taking, would be a negative reaction.

"What was that for?"

The question was laced with so much confusion that it took all over River's will power not to double over laughing. No anger, no joy, no rejection or blatant acceptance were held within the words, at all. Just curiosity, with the tad hint of excitement that was to be expected when dealing with a Time Lord who had no clue as to what was going on. It was extremely typical of the Doctor, and River felt a wave of disbelief come over her as she realised her own stupidity.

Breathing deeply, River let her mouth tug into a fond smile as she reached out and took the Doctor's hand, a startling amount of relief flooding through her as his fingers closed around hers.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just proving a point to someone."

It produced a raised eyebrow, but no question came, to which River was only too glad. Because, in all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure if she was actually talking about Jou or not.


End file.
